


Advent Calender - FC Bayern Edition (2017)

by fakevermeer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, FC Bayern München, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer
Summary: A collection of 24 individual Christmas drabbles featuring several FC Bayern München players. There will be fluff, there will be smut, there will be a little something for everybody. Merry Christmas!





	1. Gift wrapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HighonTV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighonTV/gifts).



> Welcome to the advent calendar! I'll attempt to post daily, but there will be days where I won't have access to my laptop, so bear with me. I will post two drabbles the day after I won't be able to post, so you get twice the fun.
> 
> Anyway - let's start off with the first drabble of the Advent Calender! Enjoy <3

“Okay, _please_ let me.”

Sebastian put his hands on his hips and sighed. Niklas was pretty much _murdering_ the wrapping paper, draping it around the box he was trying to gift-wrap with absolutely no consideration for gift-wrapping aesthetics whatsoever. _Everybody_ knew you should place your gift in the middle of the wrapping paper, to properly measure the amount you need. Well, everybody except Niklas. It was driving Sebastian insane. 

Niklas looked up, completely oblivious. Sebastian had to do his best not to give up on the gift-wrapping altogether and just slam Niklas into the nearest wall and kiss him senseless. 

“What? Am I doing it wrong?” 

Sebastian took a step closer to Niklas’ table and looked up at him.

“Can I?”

Niklas nodded, fascinated. He was fidgeting with the drawstring of his hoodie and it was very, very distracting. Sebastian cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the gift Niklas was attempting to wrap.

“So, it’s easier if you, um, put the box here -” Sebastian pushed the box to the middle of the rolled out paper - “so you can properly measure how much you need. See? Not wasting any wrapping paper that way.”

Sebastian was very aware of the fact that Niklas hadn’t moved aside and that he was practically leaning into him. 

Niklas hummed behind him, peering over Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian could feel Niklas’ breath on his neck. He tried not to shiver. He failed.

“You’re very good at this,” Niklas murmured. 

“Thanks?”

Sebastian was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a second when he felt Niklas’ hands on his hips, keeping him in place.

“But I’m pretty sure you weren’t just staring at my lack of gift-wrapping skills earlier.”

Sebastian felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Niklas’ hands gripped a little tighter, fingers digging into the fabric of Sebastian’s sweatpants. Sebastian went easy when Niklas turned him around. He was leaning down, their noses inches apart. One of Niklas’ hands came up to cradle Sebastian’s chin.

“Can I?” Niklas murmured. 

Sebastian nodded, staring up at Niklas.

When Niklas pressed his lips onto Sebastian’s softly, Sebastian vowed he’d never let Niklas wrap his gifts by himself ever again.


	2. Christmas tree shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 2nd! Hope you all enjoy two idiots bickering about Christmas trees <3

“No.”

“How about that one?” 

“Ugh, _no_.”

“But it looks fine!” 

“I don’t want a Christmas tree that looks fine. I want a Christmas tree that looks amazing. I want the _best_ Christmas tree.”

Niklas tried not to roll his eyes, but Joshua was making it so damn impossible sometimes. As he shoved his hands in the pockets of his winter coat, he followed Joshua around the lot, trying not to sneeze. He was so throwing out that pine-scented car air freshener after today.

They’d been here for what felt like hours now, Joshua rejecting every single tree that Niklas had pointed out. One was too big, another one had smelled funny, a third one had branches that were - according to Joshua - too puny to hold his gigantic baubles. Niklas had refrained from making a terrible joke.

At some point, Niklas had left Joshua to find a tree himself, but that had just led Joshua to stare at one tree for a solid ten minutes without moving. After that, Niklas had grabbed him by the elbow and had started pointing out trees at random again.

“That one’s nice,” he tried.

Joshua pushed his beanie out of his eyes and frowned, taking in the tree in front of them. Niklas saw that he was shivering slightly.

“It’s a decent size.” 

Alright, so that wasn’t a no. Niklas felt a tiny spark of hope.

“Yeah?”

“Branches look okay, too.”

“It doesn’t smell weird?”

Joshua leaned in and sniffed. He shook his head.

“This one seems fine.”

“Fine? Not amazing? Wait, are you just saying yes because you’re freezing and you want to go home, or is this tree actually passing the Kimmich Christmas Tree Standards?” 

Joshua fixed him with a stare that was probably supposed to be intimidating, but because his nose had gone red with cold it was more endearing than anything. Then, he deflated a little, rubbing his hands together.

“Both,” he mumbled, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he looked up at Niklas.

“Alright,” Niklas laughed. “Let’s get that one and go home. I think I still have some glühwein somewhere.” 

As they got into the car to drive home, Niklas glanced at the little tree-shaped air freshener dangling from the rearview mirror. He smiled, and left it right where it was.


	3. Love Actually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of context: as I was writing this, Manu was still out with a long term injury (I’m just going to go and cry into my pillow now until he gets back).

Manu wasn’t expecting company, so when the doorbell rang, he frowned. He hobbled to the door and was almost pushed over after opening it, someone shoving a copy of a DVD in his face.

“What -” he managed, but Joshua pushed past him, closed the door behind him and marched right into the living room.

“It’s been December for _three days_ and we haven’t watched Love Actually yet,” Joshua’s voice came from down the hall. “That’s ridiculous. Get your ass in here.”

Manu rolled his eyes and shuffled back to the living room. Joshua had somehow already turned on the television, taken out two mugs and put the kettle on in the few short seconds it had taken Manu to walk back.

“Make yourself at home,” Manu said, flopping back down on the couch. Joshua was getting the DVD out of its box and tried to figure out how Manu’s entertainment system worked. The kettle beeped and Manu made to get up to make the tea.

“Nope,” Joshua said, looking over his shoulder from where he was crouched down by the DVD player. “You sit back, relax, I’m making tea and then we’re watching this. Oh, I brought muffins. The ones with Nutella in them.”

Manu sank back into the couch cushions, a little flabbergasted. As the menu music started playing, Joshua brought him a huge mug of tea and a muffin, and squeezed into the tiny space next to Manu on the couch.

“To what do I owe this?” Manu mumbled, wrapping an arm around Josh’s shoulders and pulling him in even closer. “I’m not complaining, I’m just… confused.”

Josh looked up from the remote control in his hand and there was a soft look in his eyes Manu knew was reserved especially for him. 

“I miss not seeing you every day, so I figured… this would be a good reason to drop by.”

He gestured at the tv with the remote. Manu melted a little.

“You can come by whenever you feel like it,” Manu murmured into Josh’s ear. “You don’t need a special reason.”

“Yeah?” 

Manu nodded.

“Well, it’s still important that we watch this. It’s December, after all.” Joshua said, doing his best to suppress a grin. He was failing horribly.

“You know I hate Hugh Grant right?” 

“Shut up and watch the damn movie,” Josh grumbled, snuggling into Manu’s side a little more and hitting Play.


	4. Snow

“It’s snowing!” Thiago shouted, sticking his head around the corner of the door into the dressing room.

Manu looked up from where he was tying up his shoes. They were getting ready to go out for a short training session, and it had been freezing all day. Apparently, if Thiago was correct, it was snowing now. Manu wasn’t a big fan of snow. He didn’t mind it too much, he was used to it during the German winters, but playing football in it wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed.

Thiago had raced back outside before anyone left in the dressing room could comment. Manu shook his head, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth, and finished getting dressed. He put on his gloves and jogged out of the dressing room, making his way to the training grounds.

Sure enough, fat white snowflakes were floating down, peacefully but relentlessly. Manu knew there would be a significant layer of snow on everything within minutes. He saw Thiago standing on the edge of the pitch a little while away, just staring up at the sky and blinking whenever a snowflake hit him in the eye. 

“You okay there?” Manu called over as he jogged up to him. This was Thiago’s first winter here, and Manu had been trying to make him feel at home as much as possible. He’d felt oddly protective of the small Spaniard ever since he’d joined them. 

“I’ve never seen snow before,” Thiago murmured breathlessly, still staring at the sky.

Manu stopped short and looked at him for a few seconds, mouth open. “Wait, seriously?” 

Thiago glanced at Manu. “Seriously.” He looked back up. “This is incredible!”

Manu couldn’t help but smile widely as he heard the trainers calling them to come up to the pitch and start the training. “Wait until there’s enough for a snowball fight,” he said, putting his hand on the small of Thiago’s back and guiding him along to the rest of the guys. “Come on, time for training now.”

“But… snow!” 

“I know. It’ll still be here when we’re done, I promise.”

Thiago actually _giggled_ at that, giddy as a child, and Manu felt like his heart could burst. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if Thiago had never seen snow before he came to Munich, but let’s just pretend he hadn’t for the sake of the drabble :’)


	5. Ugly Christmas sweater

“Oh, _ha ha_ , really funny,” Mats sighed, tying his towel a little tighter around his waist. He’d been one of the last ones to get out of the shower after training, and apparently today was the day his _wonderful_ teammates had decided to be the most helpful they could possibly be and hid all his clothes.

Well, not all of it. They’d left a pair of pants, as well as the ugliest Christmas sweater Mats had ever laid eyes on. It wasn’t even an Instagram-able ugly Christmas sweater - it was genuinely _hideous_. It did not deserve a hashtag. It was bright red, but not a nice Bayern red. It was so garishly red Mats’ eyes were starting to water. There was a pattern of neon yellow snowflakes wrapping around the entire sweater, creating an optical effect that was so intense Mats could feel himself get dizzy if he looked at it for too long.

Mats looked around, unamused, but everybody else had already left. They’d probably anticipated he would not be particularly happy about their little prank and decided to flee the scene before he could murder them. Mats suspected Thomas was behind it. He swore he would get his revenge by dumping a handful of snow down the back of his shirt when he next saw him.

Plotting his revenge wasn’t going to help him right now, though. Right now, all he could do was put on the stupid Christmas sweater and face the inevitable ridicule, or decide to make his way home shirtless and possibly freeze to death.

Mats groaned and pulled the abomination over his head. It was scratchy, the sleeves were too short, and it was just. So. Hideous. He glanced at himself in one of the mirrors and actually _whined_.

“Everything okay?” a voice came, and Mats nearly jumped out of his skin.

Lewy walked into the dressing room, carrying something big and red, wearing a grin that was so wide Mats thought he’d split his face in half. Mats immediately knew he had been too quick to blame Thomas.

“You’re an asshole.” 

“Yeah, I know. You look _adorable_ though.” Lewy’s eyes were sparkling.

Mats glowered at him, although Lewy’s words made it difficult for him not to preen. Even wearing a sweater as ugly as this, having Lewy compliment him made him feel infinitely better about himself.

“I brought this,” Lewy said, unfolding the big red bundle. It was an enormous winter coat, one that Mats would fit in at _least_ four times. Lewy wrapped Mats in the huge coat, covering him from his neck to halfway down his thighs, and proceeded to wrap his arms around Mats’ shoulders, pulling him close in a silent apology.

“You are truly evil,” Mats grumbled into Lewy’s shoulder, letting himself be held. “Truly, _truly_ evil.” 

“I know.”

“I hate you a lot.”

“I know. I hate you too.” 

Mats hummed at that. They stayed like that for a few long seconds, and then Mats leaned back, shooting Lewy a grin.

“Hey, you wanna come help me dump snow down the back of Thomas’ shirt?” 

The mischievous glint in Lewy’s eye was back immediately. 

“ _Obviously_.”


	6. Reindeer costume

“You’re not gonna be able to catch him, you know,” Manu supplied helpfully from his comfortable spot on the couch.

Mats, crouching down next to the coffee table, looked up at him.

“Shut up, yes I will. Come on, Momo.” 

“Yeah, no. You won’t. Especially not if you’re threatening him with _that_.” 

Manu nodded at the getup Mats was holding - a tiny little brown doggy sweater, complete with a hat adorned with some plastic reindeer antlers. Manu even thought there was a little red nose somewhere.

“He’ll love it.”

“He really won’t.” 

Mats held out his hand to Momo hiding under the table. Momo was obviously under the impression Mats was playing hide and seek with him and was happily obliging, shooting away whenever Mats got too close. Manu was enjoying himself immensely and had made no effort whatsoever to help out. 

“But he’ll look so cute!” Mats whined, getting up and plopping himself down on the couch next to Manu. He was _pouting_. Manu chuckled and wrapped an arm around Mats.

“I love that you tried. Even though I repeatedly told you Momo would not cooperate. At all.” 

“Yeah. I guess you’re right,” Mats sighed. “I’m just sad because the outfit looked so cute in the shop.” 

“They always do.” 

That’s the moment Momo decided he’d crawl up onto the couch with them, snuggling up against Mats’ side. 

“Traitor,” Mats murmured, scratching Momo’s head. “You know I’ll just try again later. Catch you off guard.” 

Manu kissed the top of Mats’ head. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some not too extensive Googling and found Manu with a smallish dog called Momo, apparently, so for the sake of this little drabble I’m just gonna assume that’s true.


	7. Ice skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure and unadulterated tooth decay-inducing sweetness today. Enjoy!

“Come on, get over here!” Joshua called over.

Mats stared down at his feet. The skates felt weird and foreign - he was so used to his cleats. He looked up again, to see Joshua skating along on the ice rink effortlessly.

“Give me a second,” he shouted back, carefully making his way to the edge of the ice.

Joshua skated back to him and stopped right at the edge, looking down at Mats with a sly smile. “You okay there, grandpa?” 

“Shut up,” Mats grumbled, “you should be grateful that I’m here in the first place.” 

Josh held out his hands for Mats to take, to guide him along. He was still smiling, but it was softer, kinder.

“I am,” he said, helping Mats onto the ice.

Mats swayed for a moment, trying to find his footing, and grasped Joshua’s forearms to steady himself. He stayed there for a while, staring at his feet, trying not to fall over.

“Ready?” Josh asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“For wha-” Mats started to ask, but then Joshua started skating backwards very slowly, pulling Mats along with him. “Oh God.”

“You’re doing _fine_ ,” Joshua said, skating a little faster, pulling Mats along still. “Come on.” 

“I hate this I hate this I _hate this_ ,” Mats breathed, holding on to Joshua for dear life. 

“You’re actually sweating,” Joshua chuckled, but he did slow down a little and guided Mats to the edge of the skating rink. They reached a bench and Mats flopped down, Joshua sitting down next to him. 

“Are you okay?” 

Mats deliberately made his eyes as big as possible, stuck out his bottom lip in a very obvious pout, and stared at Joshua. “I really don’t like ice skating. Please don’t make me go out there again.”

Joshua grinned, put his hands on either side of Mats’ face and leaned in.

“I won’t.” He softly pressed his lips onto Mats’ and cuddled up to him. “I can go get us some hot chocolate if you want?” 

Mats wrapped his arms around Joshua. “In a little bit.” 

They were quiet for a few moments, watching the other people on the ice, chuckling at the ones falling over and Joshua pointing them out, telling Mats they were worse than him. Mats couldn’t help but smile.

“You know what,” he sighed happily, the cold starting to bite at his fingertips, “maybe ice skating’s not too bad.” 

He could feel Joshua chuckle against his chest and in that moment, he was perfectly content.


	8. Mistletoe

“Hey Niklas, can you come in here for a second?” 

Niklas heard Mats calling him from downstairs in the kitchen. He’d been in the attic, trying to locate the second box of Christmas decorations he was absolutely sure was lying around _somewhere_. It wasn’t his fault things got misplaced during the move. He was doing his best. In the meantime Mats had gotten started on the actual decorating part and had apparently started in the kitchen.

He got up, took the stairs down two steps at a time, and almost ran into Mats waiting in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“What?" 

Mats didn’t say anything, he just smirked and pointed up. Niklas followed his finger and saw a bunch of mistletoe hanging from the doorway, tied up with a nice red ribbon. He frowned - he’d never owned mistletoe (he was _quite_ allergic) so Mats couldn’t’ve taken that from the box of decorations.

“Wait - did you bring that yourself?” 

Mats grinned at him. “Maybe.” 

“You’re very strange.” 

“Maybe. We’re also standing under mistletoe, just the two of us.” Mats’ hands were snaking up Niklas’ sides and rested on his biceps. “You know what that means.” 

“It means I’m gonna sneeze on you in like five seconds, probably.” 

Mats stepped even further into Niklas’ personal space, crowding him against the doorframe. “As long as I get to kiss you I don’t care if you sneeze all over me.” 

Niklas smiled broadly. “Kissing is absolutely allowed.” 

Mats dipped his head forward and their lips met, softly at first. Mats hummed softly and Niklas could feel him opening his mouth, so he followed suit, tongues touching tenderly, but Mats was getting more insistent already. He was pushing up into Niklas, hands gripping Niklas’ arms and tongue darting into his mouth for real. Niklas could hear himself moan softly as he reciprocated, opening up to Mats even further, lapping at Mats’ mouth and softly biting his bottom lip.

Niklas couldn’t resist and pushed his hips against Mats - he was already half hard and he was absolutely sure Mats could feel that through the thin fabric of his sweatpants. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mats breathed. “We should probably take this upstairs.” 

Niklas was breathing hard. He nodded. 

“The Christmas decorations can wait." 


	9. Scarf

Thiago muttered his favourite Spanish curse words under his breath as he tried to suppress a shiver running down his spine. He’d been stupid enough to think that going for a walk with the Lewandowskis would’ve just been a stroll around the block with the babies, and then it would be back inside for some hot tea and a roaring fire. Instead, Júlia and Anna had apparently decided taking the babies on a proper walk around the Englischer Garten was a great way to spend a bleak December afternoon. Lewy had seemed particularly excited about the prospect of a nice long hike.

“You really didn’t anticipate very well on this weather,” Lewy snickered, poking him in the side. Lewy obviously _had_ \- he looked like he was wearing at least seven layers. Thiago was shaking in his sweater and coat combination, his hands shoved into his armpits, a futile attempt at keeping at least _some_ warmth contained. 

“You don’t have to tell _me_ ,” he muttered back, teeth chattering. 

“God, you really _are_ freezing,” Lewy said, tone immediately changing. Thiago threw him a look that hopefully said _well obviously I’m really freezing, why would I be lying about this you Polish asshat_ but Lewy had a soft sort of expression on his face so it probably didn’t really work. 

“I’m Spanish. I’m not made for this weather.” 

There was a rustling sound next to him and before Thiago could look up to see where it was coming from, his vision was blocked by what looked like an entire sheep. When he managed to poke his head out of whatever was suddenly around his neck, he realised Lewy had dumped his gigantic scarf on Thiago’s shoulders.

“There. That should help at least a little bit.” 

Thiago looked at Lewy as he burrowed into the pile of fabric. It was warm, and it smelled faintly of something inherently Lewy. It was actually really nice.

“It does,” he mumbled as he knocked his shoulder into Lewy’s side affectionately.

“I’ll go convince Anna that we have to take you two to this new tea house we recently discovered, that’ll warm you up properly,” Lewy said, rubbing at Thiago’s shoulders for a few moments before he winked and jogged off.

As Thiago watched him walk up to Anna and Júlia a little way ahead of them, Thiago smiled into the scarf - he was already a lot less cold, and he was pretty sure that wasn’t just thanks to the scarf.


	10. Hot chocolate

“That’s very hot, be careful,” Sebastian warned as Niklas took the saucepan off the stove. 

It was filled almost to the brim with hot chocolate, the smell filling up Sebastian’s kitchen and making Niklas feel completely and utterly relaxed.

“Yes, _dad_ ,” he joked, putting the pan down safely on a potholder while Sebastian got some mugs out. “See? I didn’t even spill or anything.” 

“Well done,” Sebastian retorted sarcastically as he set out the mugs and rummaged around in another cupboard for some marshmallows.

“Do you have some whipped cream somewhere?” 

“Fridge door.” Sebastian had started to pour the hot chocolate into the mugs, managing to not spill a single drop.

Niklas found the can of whipped cream easily enough, and started shaking it to prepare the cream. He squirted some on his finger and licked it off, humming around his finger softly.

“Well? It’ll get cold, come on,” Sebastian urged, impatiently gesturing at the steaming mugs. Niklas tilted his head, intrigued by the way Sebastian kind of failed to meet his eyes all of a sudden.

“It’s really delicious on its own, as well, though,” Niklas said, feeling some wiggle room and deciding to run with it. Teasing Sebastian was not something he got to do very often, so he was going to milk having the upper hand for as long as he could. He squirted some more whipped cream on his finger and stuck the entire finger into his mouth, sucking off the cream as slowly as he could. Sebastian was just staring at him now, eyes wide and fixated on Niklas’ mouth.

“You should try some,” he said, stepping into Sebastian’s space, taking his hand and putting some whipped cream on his finger.

Without taking his eyes off Niklas, Sebastian brought his finger up to his mouth and licked the whipped cream off. Niklas had to keep himself from making a very embarrassing sound.

“I think you might have spilled some now,” he muttered, putting down the can of whipped cream on the counter top without looking. He brought his hand up and wiped at a dab of cream on Sebastian’s bottom lip. “But I feel like you don’t mind it as much as you usually would.” 

He smirked, and Sebastian groaned as he dropped his forehead to rest on Niklas’ chest.

“I hate you. Also, forget the hot chocolate, bring the whipped cream, we need to go have sex now. Also I hate you.” 

“I know,” Niklas snickered, grabbing Sebastian’s hand and dragging him off to the bedroom.


	11. Cuddling

“I can’t believe that guy can’t get here until tomorrow,” Joshua grumbled, burrowing under the mountain of blankets they had created. “Whose heating breaks the _second_ temperatures drop below freezing point? For God’s sake…” 

“You do know it’s not actually my fault, right?” Niklas said, but there was no real heat behind his words. He was just as annoyed as Joshua, but being huddled up under a pile of blankets together trying to stay warm was actually something Niklas considered to be kind of romantic. 

“Yeah, I know. Sorry. I hate being cold.” 

“I know.” 

They were quiet for a few moments. The pile of blankets covering them up was a heavy weight on top of Niklas. They were face to face, a few inches between them, and Niklas was having a hard time not to stare at Joshua and go cross-eyed. He couldn’t help it if Joshua’s eyes were very nice to look at. It wasn’t his fault. 

“Stop that,” Joshua murmured, staring back at Niklas. 

“What?” 

“Stop looking at me like I’m crazy.” 

Niklas blinked. “I’m not looking at you like you’re crazy.”

“Oh? So why are you staring?”

“Staring at you is a nice way to pass the time.” 

Niklas really liked the way Joshua’s face looked when he was surprised. 

“Oh.”

They were quiet again. Then, Joshua shifted closer an infinitesimal amount, but it was enough for Niklas to have to stop looking before he gave himself a headache. 

“We could, em - ” Joshua started, the top of his head now almost tucked under Niklas’ chin.

“Yeah?”

“Well, I mean, we could always cuddle. You know, conserve body heat.”

Niklas’ stomach was doing a couple of somersaults, and his mouth opened before his brain had caught up.

“Okay.”

Wait. Oh _God_. He felt Joshua tentatively slip an arm around Niklas’ waist, putting his head against Niklas’ chest. Niklas realised he should probably reciprocate in some manner, otherwise this would be a very one-sided affair which was definitely _not_ what he was trying to do here - so he wrapped his arms around Joshua almost carefully, and tangled their legs together, trying to ignore the way their crotches had sort of lined up. He pushed his hips back a little bit to make sure the whole thing wouldn’t become too awkward too quickly. 

“Are you okay? Can you still breathe?” Niklas murmured, trying to pull the blankets away from their faces a little bit to let in some air. Joshua’s hand shot up and grabbed his wrist to make him stop.

“I’m fine. I’m finally getting warm, stop pulling the blankets down.” 

Niklas could hear the smile in his voice, and he did just what Joshua said, dropping his arm and wrapping it around Joshua’s shoulders again. 


	12. Egg nog

“How’s the egg nog?” Manu asked, playing idly with the collar of Joshua’s jacket.

“Brrrrrrrilliant.”

Manu couldn’t help but snicker at that. To be fair, the egg nog at the club’s Christmas party was always excellent, so Manu couldn’t really blame Joshua for indulging. 

They had managed to snag a quiet table in a dark corner after spending a respectable amount of time pretending they weren’t horrible dancers. As soon as Manu had decided they’d done enough socialising for the evening, they’d snuggled up together, watching the people pass by. They’d dragged two chairs together but Joshua had ended up more in Manu’s lap than anywhere else. Manu wasn’t complaining.

“You know,” Joshua sighed, nuzzling his face into Manu’s neck, “I love you.”

Manu froze, looking around him to see if anyone else had just heard that, but they were fairly isolated, the majority of the other guests still enjoying themselves out on the dance floor. 

“You’re drunk.” 

“Hardly,” Josh slurred, leaning heavily into Manu’s side. Manu could smell the egg nog and he rolled is eyes.

“Okay.”

Joshua sat up and put a soft hand on Manu’s cheek, making him meet his eyes. Josh was flushed, his darkened cheeks visible even in the low light. Manu knew that Joshua was probably not going to remember any of this in the morning, but the butterflies in his stomach had woken up and he couldn’t help himself - Josh’s slightly parted lips were _right there_. 

He leaned forward the tiniest amount and pressed their mouths together, nibbling on Joshua’s lower lip a little. Josh squirmed in Manu’s lap, then drew back, sighed and cuddled into Manu’s chest. 

Manu knew they’d go their separate ways after the party, he knew this wasn’t what he wanted it to be, that this wasn’t going to be his reality from now on - but for the briefest of moments, he allowed himself to indulge.

“I love you too,” he muttered. They could pretend for a little while longer.


	13. Christmas decorations

“I can’t believe you got a real tree,” Thiago said, sitting cross-legged in the middle of Manu’s living room. He was surrounded by a multitude of Christmas decorations spilling out of at least ten boxes - Manu couldn’t help it if he liked to decorate his house properly. It was tradition.

He put his hands on his hips and took another good look at the tree. He picked a really nice one, one that was taller than he was, and it only just fit in his house. 

“I like the smell,” Manu said, crouching down near one of the huge boxes of decorations. “Did you find the tree topper yet?” 

“Nope. You own way too much crap.” 

“He-e-e-y,” Manu drawled, looking up at Thiago. “None of this is crap. And you better be careful when you’re looking for that topper because it’s actual glass.”

“You’re the hugest nerd I have ever met,” Thiago said, the fondest look in his eyes. He dug back into the box he was rooting around in. “Wait, is this it?” He held up a shiny rectangle box that held a golden tree topper shaped like a star. 

“Yes!”

Thiago walked up to the tree with the box in his hands and stared up at it for a few seconds, before turning around to face Manu.

“I think _you’re_ gonna have to do that.” 

Manu grinned, took the tree topper from Thiago, carefully took it out of its box and reached up to put it on the tree. He glanced sideways at Thiago after the topper was in its rightful place.

“Good?” 

Thiago wasn’t looking at the tree - he was looking at Manu, eyes sparkling.

“Perfect.” 


	14. Christmas cookies

“Don’t worry, there’s no sugar in them.” 

Lewy put the tray of cookies on the table and sat down. Mats put a mug of tea in front of him.

“That’s exactly what worries me,” he replied, joining Lewy at the table and staring at the cookies in front of him. “I love Anna, you know I do, but sugar-free Christmas cookies? That just seems… unnecessary.” 

Lewy shrugged, obviously used to his wife’s exotic and health-conscious baking experiments. “I think they’re pretty good.” 

“Your wife made them. You are obligated by law to say that.” 

Mats took a sip of his tea, then tentatively took a tree-shaped cookie and dunked it into the hot liquid. He took a bite. Lewy was looking at him expectantly and Mats was praying he’d like them, because he couldn’t lie to save his life and he didn’t want to disappoint either Lewy or Anna.

To his relief and surprise, the cookie was incredible.

“Please tell Anna she’s a culinary genius and I will never ever doubt her sugar-free experiments ever again. Ever.” 

Lewy grinned and took a cookie himself. “I’ll pass it on.” 


	15. Pumpkin spice latte

“What do you mean, you’ve never had a pumpkin spice latte?” Manu stared at Mats, incredulously. 

Mats shrugged. “I usually just get a coffee.” 

“But… pumpkin spice lattes!”

Manu was pulling on Mats’ sleeve now, tugging him along, trying to get to the Starbucks faster. 

“Alright, the Starbucks will still be there in ten minutes, relax,” Mats murmured, but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Manu was adorable like this, all excited about showing Mats something new. 

They got into the quiet Starbucks and Mats let Manu order them two pumpkin spice lattes. The barista stared for a second when he realised who he was serving, but didn’t say anything or ask for a photo, which Mats could appreciate. They waited for their drinks to be made and Mats caught Manu staring at him.

“What?” 

Manu grinned. “I’m just so excited to hear what you think.”

“Manu, it’s a drink. It’s not _that_ big of a deal.” 

Before Manu could argue that (and he seemed like he really wanted to), the barista called out their names and their drink orders, and Manu took the cups, winking at the barista as he did so. Mats rolled his eyes and took his cup from Manu, wrapping his hands around it. At least it was nice and warm. 

They walked out of the Starbucks, back into the bitingly cold winter wind, and Mats sipped his drink carefully. It was really sweet and definitely not what he expected out of a Starbucks drink - this had _nothing_ to do with coffee, whatsoever. As soon as he decided not to expect anything coffee-flavoured it immediately became a lot more enjoyable, though.

He could see Manu from the corner of his eye, looking at him expectantly.

“I hate it.” 

Manu’s face fell, and Mats felt bad for a split second before he put his hand on Manu’s shoulder and leaned in a little closer.

“I’m kidding. It’s not bad.”

Manu slapped his hand away and frowned at him, but Mats could see he was struggling to keep himself from smiling. 

“You’re the worst.”

“I know. You love it.” 


	16. Chicken soup

When Joshua opened the door, Mats’ guilt increased exponentially. He looked horrible - his eyes were red-rimmed and watery, his nose was red, his face looked swollen and his hair was a mess. 

“Okay, so I was going to ask how you were but I think seeing your face just answered that question,” he said, stepping inside quickly and closing the door behind him to keep the cold air from getting in the house. Josh just sniffled. Mats led him back into the house, to the couch where Josh had apparently already made a little nest with a pile of blankets and some pillows. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Joshua tried, his voice so hoarse it was almost gone.

Mats turned around and stared at him, eyebrows raised. “You are going to go lie on that couch, and I will heat up some of this chicken soup for you and make myself some tea in the process. Don’t you dare make me a drink.” 

Joshua shot him a watery smile and shuffled back to the couch. Mats took a deep breath and took his container of chicken soup into the kitchen to heat it up for Joshua. He put on the kettle for the tea and rummaged through Joshua’s cupboards to find some honey somewhere.

A few minutes later, he presented Joshua with a steaming bowl of chicken soup and a huge mug of green tea with a generous dash of honey. He put everything down on the table, and sat down on the couch near Joshua’s head. Joshua had closed his eyes, and Mats stroked his hair for a bit, fingers playing with Joshua’s earlobe. Joshua hummed softly and opened his eyes, looking up at Mats.

“You made me chicken soup?” he asked.

Mats grinned. “Maybe.” 

“Why?” 

“Pretty sure you being sick is the result of me pulling you into that snowball fight yesterday,” he said, avoiding Joshua’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Joshua sat up carefully, looking at Mats.

“Not your fault I suck at snowball fights,” he said, grinning at him. “But if you still feel bad feel free to feed me the soup. My arms hurt.” 

Mats knew he was totally being taken advantage of, but he still grabbed the bowl and the spoon. He could think of worse ways to spend his day off.


	17. Christmas songs

The dressing room was nearly empty, everyone already done with their post-training showers, and now Mats could finally determine where the music was coming from. He frowned at Niklas, who was on the other side of the dressing room, humming along to his phone playing All I Want For Christmas Is You. He was obviously tone-deaf. 

“Turn that down, will you,” he mumbled.

Nik looked up. “Did you just ask me to turn down Mariah Carey?” 

“That, and the humming that goes along with it, please and thank you.” 

Nik scoffed, pulling on a pair of clean sweatpants. He hadn’t gotten around to putting on a clean shirt yet and it was distracting, so Mats turned around and pretended to focus on finding a pair of clean socks.

“How dare you criticise my musical abilities,” Niklas said, and Mariah Carey just got a lot louder. Mats turned around, ready to snap at Niklas to just turn it down already - but there was Nik, shirtless, swaying his hips to a stupid Christmas song, and Mats had problems taking his eyes off him. 

“You still want me to turn it down?” Niklas asked, moving closer to Mats, phone in his hand. He was right there in Mats’ personal space. “ _I just want you for my own / more than you could ever know_ …”

He was still very off-key but Mats could only focus on the actual lyrics. He didn’t even care about the fact that he hated this song, or that he hated Christmas songs in general - this was Niklas, and he was singing to him, and the words were… doing something to him.

“ _Make my wish come true / all I want for Christmas is you_ …” 

Niklas had put the phone into the back pocket of his sweatpants and as Mariah Carey had started to belt her way through the bridge, the only thing Mats could focus on was how close Niklas’ face was to his own. His lips were right there, and he was getting more and more convinced of the fact that whatever Mariah Carey lyrics Niklas had just been singing along to, they might have been pretty close to the truth. Maybe he should take a chance and - 

But before Mats could stop overthinking the entire situation, Niklas had already pressed his lips onto Mats’, hands at both sides of Mats’ face, fingers curling into the soft hair at his neck. 

Mats groaned softly and opened his mouth, pressing himself closer to Niklas. He felt Niklas opening up as well, and their tongues met - Mats breathed in sharply and licked into Niklas’ mouth. He rolled his hips and was pleased to hear Niklas groan into his mouth.

The song ended, but Niklas did not draw back. In fact, he pushed Mats back until he hit the dressing room wall and pushed into him - Mats could feel the hard line of Niklas’ cock against his thigh and he moaned softly, gripping Niklas’ hips tighter and pulling him even closer.

Mariah Carey started singing again and Mats realised Niklas had put the one song on repeat. He rolled his eyes, but kept licking into Niklas’ mouth. He may hate Christmas songs, but maybe he could grow to like this particular one. Maybe.


	18. Glühwein

Lewy stuck out an arm in front of Thiago to stop him.

“What did you just say?” 

The lights of the stalls around them were making Thiago’s eyes sparkle. Lewy tried not to get distracted. 

“I’ve never had glühwein before?”

Lewy scoffed. “And how many times have you been to a Christmas market?” 

“I don’t know, a few times,” Thiago shrugged.

“And you’ve _never_ had glühwein.” It wasn’t even a question, it was just Lewy trying to wrap his mind around this particular fact. Thiago shook his head.

“Okay,” Lewy said, looking around to find the nearest stall that sold glühwein. “We are going to remedy that right now.” Before Thiago could protest, Lewy grabbed his hand and pulled him along the stalls, weaving through the crowd and finally stopping at the end of a short queue. 

Lewy didn’t let go of Thiago’s hand while they were waiting, and Thiago made no effort to let go either. It made Lewy’s stomach do a weird swoopy thing and suddenly he wasn’t really that interested in the glühwein anymore. 

That was exactly the moment they were up, and he managed to order two mugs of glühwein without messing up his words. He paid for the drinks and handed one to Thiago. They went to stand in a quiet corner next to the stall and Lewy looked at Thiago as he blew on the hot liquid, hands wrapped around the mug. 

Lewy took a careful sip - it was really warm, but not scalding.

“Try it,” he encouraged Thiago.

Thiago didn’t break eye contact with Lewy as he sipped, throat working as he swallowed. Lewy had to remind himself not to stare, although he feared it was already too late to not give anything away. He smiled at Thiago, trying to appear smooth and put together. He was pretty sure Thiago saw right through him.

Thiago grinned. “That’s really nice.” He held out his hand for Lewy’s again as they went to mingle with the rest of the crowd enjoying the Christmas market. “And the glühwein isn’t bad, either.”


	19. Santa Claus

“Oh. My. God.” 

Sebastian stood frozen in his doorway, staring at the figure in front of him. It was dark out, and he hadn’t been expecting anybody, so when his doorbell rang he’d been confused anyway, but then… Then _this_ happened. 

Niklas burst out laughing, face obscured by the huge fake beard, white plastic curls covering his lips. The white-brimmed hat sunk low over his eyebrows and the padded red suit made him look even bigger than he already was. 

Sebastian couldn’t help himself and a slightly hysterical sounding laugh escaped him. “Good God. _Why._ ” 

“Thomas made me. I promised him I’d send a picture.” Niklas’ voice sounded muffled and Sebastian wanted to rip the fake beard off. 

“Fucking Thomas…” he muttered. He stepped aside to let Niklas into his house, marvelling at how tight the pants fit Niklas.

_No._ Sebastian refused to let this stupid Santa outfit get to him. Just because the red velvet was hugging Niklas in a lot of good places, did not mean that he was going to enjoy this stupid prank Thomas felt like pulling. Sebastian most definitely did not pay attention to the fact that the beard covering most of Niklas’ face made his eyes shine all the brighter. No. Nope. Not happening.

“God it’s hot in here,” Niklas said, sitting down

“Well, you are wearing a complete outfit on top of your outfit,” Sebastian pointed out dryly. “And, you know, a fake beard.” 

Niklas chuckled, lowering the beard so more of his face became visible. “Are you telling me I should take it off?” He was trying to wiggle his eyebrows at Sebastian.

Sebastian put his face in his hands and groaned. 

“I’m gonna kill Thomas.” 

Niklas full on laughed at that as he dragged Sebastian off to the bedroom. 


	20. Snowball fight

A chunk of icy snow slid down Niklas’ neck and he shivered as he tried to make himself smaller behind the bush he was using for cover. He thought he’d managed to shake Joshua but apparently he’d found him again already. Niklas quickly made himself a few snowballs and dared to peer out over the edge of the bush - and immediately got hit square in the face with another handful of snow.

He could hear Joshua cackling somewhere on his right. After wiping the snow out of his eyes he could see Joshua peering out from behind a tree. Niklas decided to just go for it - he grabbed the snowballs and charged at Joshua, shouting loudly and throwing the occasional snowball.

Joshua obviously hadn’t seen that coming. He tried to scurry off but the slippery surface slowed him down enough for Niklas to rugby tackle him to the ground. Joshua ended up on his back with Niklas sitting right on top of him, and for a few seconds they were just staring at each other, breathing hard.

“Hi,” Joshua murmured, grinning up at Niklas. His breath came out like little puffs of white smoke, temporarily fogging up Niklas’ vision. 

“Hey,” Niklas replied a little stupidly. “Got you.” 

Joshua’s expression changed to something soft and almost tender. Niklas could stay right here for the rest of his life, and be perfectly content.

“Yeah. You do.” 


	21. Christmas karaoke

“No-o-o, leave me alone,” Joshua wined as Manu grabbed his hand and pulled him off his chair.

“ _You’re_ the one who wanted to drag everybody to a fucking karaoke bar,” Manu said, shooting him a wicked grin. “That means you’re gonna do some fucking karaoke.”

Joshua could hear some of the other guys cat-calling them as Manu dragged them onto the little raised stage in the crowded bar. 

“Shut _up_ ,” he shouted back at nobody in particular. He was pretty sure he could see Thomas laughing so hard he was about to fall off his chair.

Manu finally let go of his hand and Josh blinked against the bright spotlight pointing right into his face. He loved seeing other people making complete fools out of themselves on karaoke night, but he wasn’t big on returning the favour.

“I’ve already picked us a song,” Manu said, thrusting a microphone into Josh’s hands. “Dibs on Michael Bublé.”

The screen in front of them read BABY IT’S COLD OUTSIDE BY MICHAEL BUBLÉ AND IDINA MENZEL. Josh groaned. 

“You couldn’t’ve picked something a little creepier?” 

Manu just grinned as the music started. Joshua decided he was very much done with Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not having a particularly great week, so I might've channeled a little of my pre-Christmas grump into Joshua in this one. I apologise and I promise that happier Christmassy writings are coming up for the grand finale!


	22. Secret Santa

Manu hobbled over to the front door after hearing the doorbell ring – he figured it was his parents, right in time for their Christmas dinner. He opened the door, but there was nobody there. In fact, his front porch was completely empty, except for a small rectangle box wrapped in red paper. A golden bow was glittering on top, reflecting the moonlight.

Manu frowned, looking around to see if there was a trace of whoever had put the gift on his porch. It was completely quiet outside, everything muffled by the blanket of snow that had been accumulating steadily over the past few hours. He bent over and picked up the box, closing the front door behind him and walking back to the living room.

In his mind, Manu checked a list of people who could’ve left him a gift. Nina was upstairs getting dressed, so it couldn’t’ve been her. His parents could be here any minute, but why would they leave something on his porch before coming to visit? That made no sense. His siblings were all out of town, as far as he knew, as was Rafinha. The mailman wouldn’t leave something without asking for his signature, so it couldn’t’ve been him, either.

Manu sat down and stared at the package. It had his name on it in a swirly, golden font. He figured he should probably unwrap it. It felt light and breakable in his hands, so he carefully took off the wrapping paper, revealing a flat, rectangle picture frame. He turned it over to see what was in it – and he couldn’t help but smile.

It was a picture of himself and Thiago, obviously celebrating after winning a match – there were other teammates in the background but they were blurry. The full focus on the picture was on Thiago with his legs wrapped around Manu’s hips, clinging on to him for dear life, face buried in Manu’s neck. Manu had his balled fist raised in the air and his other arm was wrapped around Thiago’s waist.

As Manu turned the picture frame over, a small piece of paper fluttered out of the wrapping and landed on the floor. He picked it up. It was a note, in Thiago’s handwriting: a wide, welcoming scrawl taking up the entire piece of paper.

_xxx Your Secret Santa_


	23. Cuddling by the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, the final two entries of this advent calendar are simply PWP so if you're not a fan, you might wanna skip those :)

“I didn’t know your fireplace was actually functional,” Mats said, staring at the fire. The dancing flames were extremely fascinating to watch and he had trouble tearing his gaze away from it. On the other hand, he was on a bearskin rug with Robert Lewandowski sat next to him, so it wasn’t like looking away from the fire was such a hardship either.

“One of the things I changed about this house,” Lewy said, stretching his legs in front of him, socked feet warming up. “I’ve never lived in a house that didn’t have a working fireplace.”

“I’ve never lived in a house that had.”

Mats finally managed to look away – he found Lewy looking at him, rather than the fire. “What?”

Lewy smiled, a sparkle in his eyes that made Mats’ insides twist up with anticipation. “This is quite romantic, isn’t it?”

Mats feigned surprise. “What, this? You mean the fire, the rug, the candles, the Christmas music in the background?” he smirked. “I think this is the most romantic thing I’ve ever experienced. I’d almost think you might be up to something.”

“Me?” Lewy said, leaning in, cupping Mats’ jaw with one hand. “Never.”

He pressed his lips against Mats’ softly, licking into Mats’ willing mouth. Mats moaned quietly as Lewy crawled over and pushed him backwards until he was on his back on the rug with Lewy’s legs bracketing his own. He stared up at Lewy as he drew back for a few seconds and he could see the flames reflected in his eyes.

Mats ran his hands up and down Lewy’s sides and wrapped his fingers around the rim of his sweatshirt, pulling it up.

“Off,” he murmured. Lewy sat up to take off his shirt. Mats stared up at him, wide-eyed and completely fascinated. He’d seen Lewy naked plenty of times, but with the lighting like this, the roaring fire throwing stark shadows across his muscles – it was something else entirely.

“You’re beautiful,” he managed, before Lewy folded himself over Mats again and nipped at a vein at his neck. Mats groaned softly, bucking his hips up, meeting Lewy’s. Mats could hear Lewy moan softly against his skin, his humming making Mats’ heart pound.

Lewy was mouthing at the collar of Mats’ shirt for a few seconds until he sat up again, staring at Mats, pupils blown.

“Too many clothes,” he murmured, and Mats nodded.

Lewy rolled off of him and they both got undressed as fast as they could. Lewy laughed and crawled back on top of Mats as soon as they were both done, clothes strewn all around them, and rolled his hips into Mats’ immediately, wasting no time. Their cocks rubbed against each other, and Mats threw his head back, groaning loudly, fingers buried in the rug. He could feel Lewy’s hands on him, rubbing his sides.

“What do you want?” Lewy whispered into Mats’ ear. “Would you like me to fuck you?”

Mats opened his eyes as he felt himself flush at the bold question. He nodded fervently, staring up at Lewy. “Yeah. God, yes please.”

Lewy leaned in for another kiss, then got up. Mats whined.

“Patience, _kochanie_ ,” Lewy murmured, rummaging in a nearby cupboard. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

He got back with a small bottle of lube and kneeled on the rug between Mats’ legs. He pushed Mats’ knees apart even further, and lowered his head to kiss at Mats’ perineum softly. Mats whined quietly, trying not to wriggle his hips too much. Lewy brought up a slicked up finger and rubbed small circles around Mats’ hole. Mats couldn’t help but gasp.

The one thing that struck Mats very suddenly was how careful Lewy was being with him. They were usually quite rough with each other, and Mats loved it like that, but this was making him feel so loved and appreciated, he didn’t really know what to do with himself. Just lying there made him feel a little useless.

He reached over to Lewy’s hand and guided him. “Let me,” he murmured, as Lewy looked up. He smiled at Mats, carefully put Mats’ hand aside and leaned over for a second, face hovering above Mats’. 

“Just stay still,” he murmured. “Allow yourself to be spoiled for once. Can you do that for me?” 

Mats nodded and buried his hands in the rug again, fingers coiling around the fur. Lewy put some more lube on his fingers again and pressed one finger against Mats carefully. Mats groaned as Lewy slowly pushed in. Sparks of pleasure made his toes curl and he arched his back, pressing up into Lewy’s touch.

“More,” he sighed, “more, _please_.” 

Lewy moaned softly, and Mats saw that he had his free hand wrapped around his own cock. Lewy added a second finger and started moving his hand a little faster, in and out, making Mats gasp every time he pushed back in.

“That’s so good, _so good,_ ” Mats murmured, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. He was moving his hips in time with Lewy’s hand, fucking himself on Lewy’s fingers, and he just wanted _more_. 

“Come on, fuck me already,” he panted, bringing his hips down on Lewy’s hand hard. He could hear Lewy chuckle softly, but as Mats brought his hips down once more, Lewy’s chuckling turned into a low moan.

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” Mats could hear Lewy mumble, almost as if he didn’t mean for Mats to hear him.

And then, all of a sudden, any contact was gone. Mats whined, bucking his hips up into nothing. Before he could complain, though, he could feel the blunt head of Lewy’s slicked up cock press against his hole, and he shuddered as Lewy started pushing into him.

“Oh, oh my God,” he heard himself gasp, “ _fuck_ that’s good.” 

“ _Fuck_ , Mats,’ Lewy panted. He bottomed out, then slowly moved his hips back and started all over again.

“Faster,” Mats panted, meeting Lewy’s rhythm with ease.

“I’m not gonna - oh - last very long,” Lewy groaned, hips slamming into Mats’. “You got me so hard.” 

Mats reached down and wrapped his hand around his own cock as Lewy went faster. Screwing his eyes shut, he jerked himself in time with Lewy’s hips. 

“Me neither,” Mats managed to groan, as the muscles in his abdomen tightened in anticipation.

His orgasm hit him, engulfing him completely in pleasure, making him tremble as he felt come starting to drip down his hand. Above him, he heard Lewy make a strangled sound - and then he stilled completely, and Mats could feel Lewy’s cock pulse inside him.

After a few seconds in which they were both simply trying to catch their breath, Lewy slowly pulled out, rolling down on the rug beside Mats, who still had a hand wrapped around his cock. Mats rolled to his side, ignoring the mess they were probably making on the bearskin rug, and curled into Lewy’s open arms.

“Okay, correction,” Mats murmured into Lewy’s neck. “ _This_  is the most romantic thing I’ve ever experienced.”

Mats felt Lewy’s arms tighten around him as he drifted off to sleep.


	24. Early Christmas gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! I hope you guys enjoyed this Advent calendar, I certainly had fun writing all the little ficlets. 
> 
> I hope you all have a very merry Christmas and great 2018 <3

“You know it’s not Christmas until tomorrow, right?” Manu asked, staring at the gift Mats had just dropped into his lap unceremoniously. Mats sat down next to Manu on the bed.

“Yes.”

“You also know we have an actual Christmas tree you can put these under, right?”

“Yes.”

Manu sighed. “You want me to open this right now?”

“Yes.”

“Any particular reason this can’t wait until tomorrow?”

They were both in their pyjamas and had been getting ready for bed. It was late, and they’d been up way too long watching Love Actually for the billionth time. Mats took Manu’s hand in his own, guided it into his lap and pressed it between his legs – he was so hard it made Manu’s cock twitch sympathetically.

“Ah. Colin Firth, I should’ve known.” Manu couldn’t suppress a smirk.

“Shut up and unwrap your gift,” Mats said, letting go of Manu’s hand reluctantly. He was already hoarse and Manu felt a sense of anticipation come over him that made him shiver slightly. He loved it when Mats bossed him around.

He tore off the dark red paper and it revealed a box containing a set of handcuffs. Manu raised his eyebrows as he heard Mats hum. 

“Oh _really_ ,” Manu said, opening the box and getting the handcuffs out. They’d been talking about investing in some sex toys recently but they hadn’t actually gone out and done it yet. Well, Manu hadn’t, anyway. 

When Manu looked up at Mats he was a little taken aback by how eager Mats looked. Eyes bright, he took the handcuffs from Manu gently. 

“Use them on me, please?”

Manu felt goosebumps appear on his skin and he suppressed a shudder. “Okay. Lie back.” 

Mats inhaled sharply and did as Manu said, lying back on the bed, t-shirt stretching tight across his chest, sweatpants loose. For a few seconds, Manu simply admired the view, then he crawled on top of Mats and brought his wrists up above his head. 

“Like this?” he asked, holding Mats’ wrists together.

Mats nodded, breathing hard. “Yeah. Tie me up.” 

Manu cleared his throat and tried to focus on putting the handcuffs on Mats, looping them around the bed frame so he couldn’t move. When he was done, he pulled the handcuffs a little to test if they were fastened properly, and Mats groaned softly.

“Okay like this?” Manu asked, only slightly worried he’d cut off the circulation in Mats’ hands completely.

“Perfect,” Mats breathed. 

Manu slid down the bed and settled down on Mats’ knees, looking up at him - arms outstretched, eyes closed, breathing hard. He looked gorgeous.

“Let me know if it’s too much, yeah?” Manu said, soft but firm. “You know the safe word.” 

Mats nodded. Manu slipped his fingers under the waistband of Mats’ sweatpants and pushed the soft material down Mats’ thighs. Manu hummed softly - Mats wasn’t wearing any underwear. His cock was hard, the head flushed and already leaking slightly. Manu felt himself getting harder just watching Mats get off on this.

Manu bent down and softly kissed Mats’ hipbone, licking his way down. Mats groaned loudly as Manu reached the coarse hairs peppering his abdomen.

“Manu, _please_ …” 

Manu looked up. “Please what?” 

“Suck my cock, please.” 

A little bead of sweat made its way down Mats’ throat. Manu pressed a quick kiss against Mats’ perineum, and then slowly took him into his mouth, sucking gently at the head before sinking down. 

He brought up a hand to cover the base of Mats’ cock and started bobbing his head. He sucked a little bit harder every time he went up, his tongue tracing popped out veins, revelling in the texture.

Mats was coming apart under him, moaning his name and breathing laboriously. 

“Manu… I’m gonna - _God_ , Manu, I’m so close…” 

Manu could hear Mats straining against the bed frame, pulling the handcuffs taut as his entire body tensed up - and then he felt Mats’ come coating his tongue, sliding down his throat. He swallowed it all, mouth working around Mats’ cock.

When he heard Mats whimpering softly, Manu pulled off with a soft pop, bringing a hand up to his mouth to wipe away a drop of come. He softly kissed the head of Mats cock before crawling up the bed.

Manu released Mats’ hands from the handcuffs, then shuffled over to Mats’ side and cuddled up to him. He kissed him softly as he was trying very hard not to fall asleep right away.

“Merry Christmas.” 


End file.
